Uppers
As the crème-de-la-crème of the jet-set, the Uppers rule the night. They’ve got it all, and money, champagne and titles are certainly not in short supply. They generally dislike everyone but they particularly despise “the poor who just aren’t the teeniest bit funky”. The Uppers hope that the government will finally take steps to banish ugly people once and for all. Released Date September 17th, 2006 Trivia *Their name comes from the term "upper class", which portrays what they are. *'Uppers' was one of the only two clans who do not actually have an official leader, along with Roots. However, Zlatar is said to be the clan leader, though only in the webcomics. Though this was cleared up that he was in Zatman's CR announcement. *The Uppers' finishing animation has the opponent's card being run over by a long limousine. At the end of it, a French poodle gets out of the limo, and urinates on the card. *The color of the Uppers clan is jade-green, and (in later cards) a light shade of magenta. *Their disregard of the poor people is a nod to the prejudice of rich people who disregard poor people and enjoy living such an expensive lifestyle. *Their symbol is a gem, which fits with the clan theme of being on the "A-list", owning expensive items and indulging on various things poor people can never reach. *The gem could also be a reference to their never-ending wealth and their true-to-life obsession with gems and jewelry. *The clan's secondary bio reads "Our base power is weak, but our damage flows freely! Wipe out or win? Only nobles can handle damage and attack with so much ease. But our true strength lies in our bonus. Without it, we’d be nothing." Bonus '-10 Opp. Attack, Min. 3' - The opponent's Attack points are reduced by 10 points or up to a minimum of 3. If the opponent’s number of Attack points are lower or equal to 3, then the ability has no effect. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus takes 10 attack away from your opponent, which helps them in low-pillz fights. *The minimum for their bonus is 3, which is very low. *Many of the cards have very good base power, which helps to overcome your opponent. *Many of the cards also have very good base damage, which helps to KO your opponent. *Their bonus helps to counter Junkz and Sentinel's bonuses. *To support their stats, they also have many good abilities to aid them. *Many of the cards' abilities involve taking something away from your opponent. *They are a very good clan to use in T2. Disadvantages: *Though they don't rely on it much, their bonus helps them to win, so they might have trouble against Nightmare and Piranas. *They also rely on their abilities, so they also have trouble when facing GHEIST and Roots. *Their main strength is their power, so they are weak when going up against All Stars. *Their damage is also one of their strengths, so they do not fare well against Pussycats. *Their bonus doesn't completely counter the Rescue's bonus, which usually gives them an additional attack of 12. *Some of the cards are often banned from ELO. *They are an expensive clan to collect. Members Mythic *Nemo Mt Collector *Armanda Cr *Dorian Cr *Jackie Cr *Jim Cr *Zatman Cr *Zlatar Cr (Former Leader of Uppers) Legendary *Gail Ld *Nega D Ld Rare *Christelle *Dr Six *Gruber *Herman *Hefty *Joan Cena *Josephine *Lady *Maurice *McLayton *Nellie *Rubie *Sabrina *Sir Barks *Tyler *Wendel Uncommon *Al Safra *Beetenka *Frankie Hi *Glenn *Harold *Janine *Jeeves *Jonas *Jose Star *Kazayan *Lydia *Magnar *Oxen *Saltsberg *Sean East *Sydney *Van Heckton *Wayne Stark Common *Bianca *Bob Joby *Burt *Colin *Djaya *Elliot *Fonzie *Gina Glitt *Gradymag *Jody *Kristen Dust *Mads *Maeva *McArthur *McNeal *Mickey T *Mo DiFalco *Muller *Pallack *Rhody *Samantha *Stanford Full Art hud-uppers.png|Clan boarder Uppers Booster Pack.png|Special card pack UPPERS_42.png|Uppers clan symbol- gem UPPERS_42 1).png|new Uppers clan symbol- green gem Useful Links * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals website * Clan Page on the Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Uppers Category:Uppers Males Category:Uppers Females Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD